


【加古】肝

by nobiru



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobiru/pseuds/nobiru
Summary: 其实没有什么CP要素。打tag是为了避免生产线过敏。
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	【加古】肝

古雷·佛塞特的早晨很早。

在天还没有亮之前，他就已经起床，开始准备一日当中最重要的一个仪式：做早餐。

这是一件不容任何怠慢的事。古雷每天都准时在4点起床，梳洗干净，做几个深呼吸，然后走进厨房。

一袋白吐司，一只番茄，若干片生菜叶，半块火腿，两只鸡蛋，5克盐，8克橄榄油，少许色拉酱，一听焗豆，一盒牛奶。吐司去掉四边，番茄和火腿切成片铺在吐司上，适当地抹一些色拉酱，盖上生菜叶。油倒进平底锅中火加热至七分，把打到碗里蛋液倒进锅内切小火慢煎，等蛋黄呈现可口的金黄色便起锅装盘，摆在事先盛好的焗豆和烤火腿肠旁边。牛奶用小火加热3分钟，倒入小巧的陶碗。

准备就绪。古雷像是松了一大口气，揉了揉他的左肩，脱下围裙把食物端上餐桌，然后去叫加洛起床。

这就是每天早上古雷·佛塞特雷打不动的晨间仪式的整个过程。

-

加洛·提莫斯喜欢古雷·佛塞特做的早餐。

每天加洛起床的时候，餐桌上已经摆好了香喷喷的火腿三明治和热乎乎的牛奶，配上煎蛋、焗豆、麦片与烤肠，有时候甚至还会有土豆沙拉。营养丰富，美味可口。古雷对加洛说，一天之际在于晨，好的开始是成功的一半，早餐丰盛的人才不会输在起跑线上。

年幼的男孩对古雷的谆谆教诲看起来一脸似懂非懂，却非常卖力地拼命点头，像啮齿类动物一样把腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的。在吞下一大片火腿（古雷的早餐火腿都是他亲自做的，加洛非常喜欢古雷腌制的火腿的口味）之后，男孩开口说：“古雷每天都起得好早啊。”

“因为我必须在你起床之前做完早饭。”

“我也要早起做早饭，我要和古雷一起做早饭！”

男孩再次鼓起腮帮子，这次是因为小小的赌气和不甘。

但加洛没想到古雷会突然放下手里的勺子，用一种他很少很少见到的严肃的表情说：“绝对不行，你还在长身体的年纪，你需要充足的睡眠。”

“可是……”

“你不能在7点以前起。这是为了你好。”

”可是古雷……”

“我必须对你负责。听话。……答应我。”

“嗯，好的。我知道了。”

加洛最终乖巧地点了点头，古雷也恢复了一贯的温和，微笑着揉了揉孩子的头发，这一碰触让加洛感到安心。他喜欢古雷的大手，无论是宽大的骨节、肉感的掌心还是指关节处薄薄的茧，他喜欢看古雷用他结实有力的大手翻书、写字、泡咖啡、干任何事情，他有自信可以盯着这只大手出神很久很久，仿佛那有什么魔力似的。

但是最大的遗憾是，古雷只有一只手。

古雷没有左手。确切地说，古雷的左肩以下什么都没有。他在一场燃烧者火灾里失去了他的左臂，以此换来了加洛延续至今的生命。事件之后，古雷自愿成为加洛的监护人，加洛出院后也暂时寄住在古雷家中。虽然古雷告诉过男孩很多次，等到各方面的情况都稳定下来，他就必须被送去专门照料燃烧者火灾孤儿的福利机构，但事实上古雷却是近乎宠溺地把加洛留在身边悉心照顾，每个月还会定期带加洛去医院做检查。或许是因为知道自己终将离开，加洛非常珍惜现在和古雷共处的时光，虽然对于那一个混乱的夜晚加洛实在是缺乏清晰连贯的记忆（古雷告诉他，如果他感到痛苦，则没必要想起），但是有一点加洛可以肯定，古雷是他的英雄。尽管这种说法听起来非常古怪，但加洛总觉得，当他被古雷抱在怀里的时候，他感受到的是火一般的温暖。这种感受是真实存在的。

想到这里，加洛立刻又往嘴里塞进一大片烤火腿。他下决心要在牛奶冷掉之前把古雷的早餐全部吃完。他不能辜负任何古雷对他的付出，哪怕只是一顿早餐，那也是古雷如同仪式般制作的丰盛早餐。

加洛是个懂事的孩子。古雷说了不许的事情，他绝不越雷池半步。他不会破坏与古雷的约定。

尽管如此，当夜里加洛躺在床上的时候，在他迷迷糊糊听着古雷给他念其实他也听不太明白的故事的时候，心里却还是会想如果可以与古雷一起做早餐该有多好，他可以帮古雷递材料和工具，做他所有可以帮到古雷的事。只有一只手的古雷准备这一切一定很辛苦，他要用那唯一的一只大手摆弄食材和调料，使用锅铲和刀具……

小小的男孩闭上眼睛，眼睑里厚实的大手摊开对他做出邀请。他伸出自己的手握了上去。那是古雷的左手。

-

没有任何人可以阻止古雷·佛塞特早起做早餐。然而事实上，在加洛寄住到家里之前，古雷不怎么为自己做早餐，更多的是在去研究室的路上随便买点什么充饥。当然，这一点古雷哪怕是撕裂他的嘴也不会向加洛坦白的。

对于如今的古雷来说，做早餐这件事看起来应该已是轻车熟路，腌制火腿、煎蛋、烤吐司、煮牛奶，比起研究室那些复杂的实验，做早餐实在是简单得太多。

真的吗。

古雷心想，小心翼翼地用右手握住刀子，刃抵在切割下的火腿上。

他痛恨做早餐。这是一种折磨。

无论这个行为已经日复一日重复了多少遍，每当他拿起菜刀的时候，古雷依然会克制不住自己内心深处涌起的强烈的恶心与反感。新鲜而健康的肉无辜而沉默，平静地等待古雷手中雪白的刀刃的宰割。古雷的手抖了一下，他厌恶手中的凶器，但却将它握得更紧了。

他抿了抿嘴，深吸了一口气。单手切肉并不是一件简单的事，好在刀子足够锋利而古雷的手劲也足够大。手起刀落，柔软的肉片便在刃下滑落，乖巧顺从，人畜无害。

古雷沉默着一刀一刀不紧不慢地割着肉，甚至有些过于聚精会神。他告诉自己，这是整个仪式中最重要的部分，是整个仪式的精华，没有这个过程，一切都缺乏意义。如果古雷·佛塞特想成大器，就必须经过这一道历练。这才是“做早餐”之于古雷·佛塞特的意义。

古雷花了一个小时完成了他的晨间仪式。他在火腿上抹上薄薄的一层盐和迷迭香，这是最后一道工序，一切都已经准备就绪。不会错的，这将会成为加洛最喜爱的美味，对于调料比例古雷早已熟稔于心。

他熟练地在炉子上架上奶锅，从烤箱里取出吐司，将其和煎蛋与火腿一起摆上餐盘。他盯着盘子看了一会儿，右手在毛巾上蹭了蹭，揉了揉左肩，走出了厨房。

“加洛，该起床了！”

没有人搭理他。屋子里安静得出奇，古雷甚至怀疑是不是听到了自己喊声的回音。他打开加洛房间的门，床上空荡荡的，没有睡过的痕迹。

古雷怔怔地站在房间中央，他花了几分钟才想起，加洛已经被送去福利机构了。他想起昨天的傍晚加洛向他挥手，而他的主治医生语重心长地说佛塞特先生，这是为加洛好，也是为你好。你该放下了。

放下什么？古雷自问。伪善的爱还是崇高的仪式感。亦或是拼命维持自己已经不存在了的人类尊严，所做的最后一点点自欺欺人的无力挣扎。

“可笑。”

古雷低下头，右手按住自己的左肩。他感到一阵刺伤一般的疼痛，伴随着强烈的灼烧感。这不对，这不应该，他明明已经确认过伤口已经愈合，血迹也早已擦拭干净。一切都本应该是一切应有的样子，不会错的，在加洛起床之前，所有该做的事都已在仪式里精确地被完成。

“可笑！！！！！！”

古雷把脸深深地埋在左手里，右手死死地扼住左手的手腕。

厨房里沸腾的牛奶溢出了锅。

END


End file.
